Riyu no Ai
by Viselle
Summary: Tidak ada yang kedua, karena kau tiada duanya.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

 **Riyu no Ai**

by

 **Ann**

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

dan

Selamat membaca!

...

 _Tidak ada yang kedua, karena kau tiada duanya._

...

Rukia menatap layar laptopnya dengan malas, memerhatikan halaman browser yang menampilkan beranda _facebook_ miliknya tanpa antusiasme. Tak ada yang menarik terjadi di dunia maya padahal hari ini hari libur, hanya status-status dan foto-foto yang dibagikan teman-temannya. Sebagian ia komentari, sebagian lagi hanya ia beri jempol. Tangannya sudah mengarahkan kursor ke sudut kanan atas layar untuk mengklik tombol _close_ saat menemukan sebuah artikel yang dibagikan salah satu rekan kerjanya. Ia lalu memindahkan kursor ke artikel bertajuk, "Sembilan Alasan Pria Jatuh Cinta", klik kanan dan membuka artikel itu di _tab_ baru.

 _ **Sembilan Alasan Pria Jatuh Cinta**_

 _Sebelumnya saya pernah membahas tentang perbedaan cara mencintai antara Pria dan wanita, kali ini saya akan mengupas tentang alasan-alasan mengapa seorang pria bisa mencintai seorang wanita._

 _Ada banyak alasan sebenarnya, dan bagi tiap pria tentu saja berbeda-beda. Berikut adalah sembilan alasan mengapa pria mencintai wanita dari hasil survey yang saya lakukan:_

 _1\. Senyuman_

 _Bagi seorang pria, wanita yang tersenyum itu terlihat manis, dan cara wanita tersenyum bisa menunjukkan sifat-sifat wanita. Seorang pria tentunya akan lebih tertarik pada wanita yang murah senyum daripada yang bersungut dan ketus._

 _2\. Kedekatan_

 _Percaya atau tidak, kebanyakan pria akan memerhatikan wanita yang ada di dekatnya, baik dari segi penampilan maupun sifat dan sikap. Terkadang pria merasa lebih nyaman menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang dikenalnya._

 _3\. Selera Makan  
_

 _Pria benci wanita yang melakukan diet ketat. Karena wanita yang terlalu khawatir tentang berat badannya tidak mampu menikmati suasana, mereka selalu mengeluh tentang banyaknya kalori yang masuk ke tubuh mereka._

 _4\. Emosi_

 _Sikap wanita yang temperamental, meledak-ledak atau mudah marah memang tidak elegan. Tetapi sesekali mengekspresikan kekesalan dengan tegas, saat menghadapi situasi yang menjengkelkan bisa membuat pria turn on. Sebab pria menyukai wanita yang tegas dan ekspresif, dan selama tidak memaki berkepanjangan pria bisa menerimanya_

 _5\. Kerapian_

 _Jujur saja, kebanyakan pria menyukai wanita yang tidak terlalu rapi. Kamar tidur yang tidak terlalu rapi, bahkan peralatan kosmetik dan aksesoris yang berserakan di atas meja rias. Atau, cara memasak yang membuat seluruh persediaan panci, mangkuk, dan piring terpakai dan tergeletak di atas kitchen sink, menunjukkan bahwa si wanita adalah seorang yang riang, mudah menikmati suasana, dan tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan konsekuensinya. Asalkan hal itu tidak berlangsung selamanya. Jadi, seorang wanita juga tetap harus ingat kapan merapikan barang-barangnya._

 _6\. Cara berpakaian_

 _Pria suka dengan wanita yang tidak berusaha terlalu keras untuk menarik perhatian. Seorang wanita tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam memilih busana yang pas untuk kencan, karena sesungguhnya pria menyukai wanita apa adanya._

 _7\. Ketidaksempurnaan_

 _Tidak semua pria mendambakan tubuh ala Miranda Kerr, karena mereka sadar tubuh sempurna tidak dimiliki semua orang. Ketidaksempurnaan wanita sebenarnya, justru terlihat seksi di mata pria._

 _Selain itu, ada alasan biologis mengapa pria menyukai wanita yang lebih berisi. Karena wanita yang memiliki tubuh sedikit berlemak mampu mengandung dan memberi keturunan._

 _8\. Pengetahuan_

 _Meskipun pria tidak menaruh minat yang sama dengan wanitanya, mereka akan kagum pada wanita yang memiliki passion kuat akan sesuatu. Sebab, passion menunjukkan sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi wanita, sesuatu yang dijalani dengan penuh semangat._

 _9\. Sentuhan_

 _Pria senang disentuh, apalagi oleh wanitanya, dan bagian yang paling sensitif bagi pria adalah kepala. Kulit kepala adalah pusat dari ratusan ujung saraf, namun area ini sering terlupakan. Sentuhan ringan saja, bisa menyebabkan tubuh memproduksi vasopressin, hormon relaksasi yang mendorong ikatan. Saat si wanita berinisiatif membelai kulit kepala pria, maka pria itu menjadi tahu bahwa wanita menyayangi dan menginginkannya._

 _Ladies, bagaimana jika setelah ini kalian datangi pacar, kekasih, atau suami kalian dan tanyakan padanya apa alasan dia mencintai kalian. Tidak perlu sembilan, tiga atau lima saja sudah cukup. (U.I)_

Rukia membaca artikel itu dengan penuh konsentrasi, memerhatikan setiap barisnya dan menelaah maksudnya. Kalimat penutup dari artikel itu membuatnya termangu, lalu sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum. Ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan laptopnya untuk mencari keberadaan suaminya tercinta.

Ia menemukan suaminya tengah bergulat dengan perkakas pertukangan di dapur. Obeng, tang, bor listrik, palu, baut dan paku berserakan di sekeliling pria itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Rukia melangkah hati-hati melewati perkakas itu.

"Memperbaiki pintu kamar mandi," sahut pria bersurai jingga itu.

"Kenapa tidak panggil tukang saja?"

"Hanya begini, apa susahnya. Lagipula aku sudah selesai." Ichigo memunguti perkakas dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak kayu yang khusus diperuntukkan menyimpan peralatan-peralatan itu. Rukia pun ikut membantu merapikan perkakas itu. Setelah semua rapi, Ichigo menyimpan kotak itu ke dalam lemari di bawah tangga, dan Rukia menghilang ke dapur.

Ia membuat seteko es teh dengan irisan lemon di dalamnya. Setelah selesai ia membawa minuman itu bersama sepiring camilan ke ruang keluarga, meletakkannya di sebuah meja kaca berbentuk oval di depan televisi.

"Aku membuatkanmu es teh," ujar Rukia saat suaminya memasuki ruangan.

"Dengan lemon kan?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Mana mungkin aku melupakannya."

Ichigo tersenyum dan duduk di samping istrinya di sofa panjang. Ia mengambil gelas yang disodorkan istrinya dan menandaskan isinya dengan cepat. Saat Rukia mengisi gelasnya lagi, ia menarik piring berisi biskuit dan mengambil satu, seraya meraih remote dan menyalakan televisi.

"Ichigo," ujar Rukia.

"Hm," sahut Ichigo sambil meraih gelasnya lagi.

"Aku mau meminta sesuatu..."

Ichigo meminum teh sambil melirik istrinya, memberi isyarat agar istrinya meneruskan.

"Bisa kau beritahu aku lima alasan mengapa kau mencintaiku."

Ichigo tersedak. Terbatuk hebat akibat permintaan istrinya yang tak ia sangka. Rukia segera membantunya, mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut hingga batuknya mereda.

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba kau—" Ichigo tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, karena sebelum ini kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang hal itu."

Ichigo terdiam. Ia bukan tipe pria romantis, ia jarang mengatakan kata-kata cinta, bahkan ia tidak punya panggilan sayang untuk istrinya. Dan saat istrinya menanyakan hal ini, ia bingung. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Rasanya benar-benar memalukan jika harus mengungkap isi hatinya.

"Ayolah..." Iris berwarna violet itu menatapnya penuh pengharapan.

"T-tapi..." Ichigo ingin mengelak tetapi Rukia tidak mau melepaskannya semudah itu, dan ia tahu jika ia tidak mengabulkan permintaan itu maka ia akan menerima konsekuensinya, dan hal itu akan sangat menakutkan, mengingat istrinya terkadang bisa melakukan hal-hal di luar dugaan.

Ia menghela napas. "Baiklah..."

Rukia mengangguk penuh antusias.

Ichigo menarik napas dalam sebelum memulai. "Pertama karena kau cantik. Kedu—"

Rukia menyipitkan mata pertanda kata-kata Ichigo tidak memuaskannya. Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya, sambil memaksa otaknya menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

Sekali lagi Ichigo menarik napas dalam sebelum memulai. "Pertama, aku jatuh cinta karena senyumanmu." Rukia menatapnya tak berkedip. "Ingat tidak, saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Saat tes penerimaan karyawan Zangetsu _corp_."

Ichigo tersenyum. "Ketika itu kau yang pertama kali tersenyum padaku, dan saat itu kupikir aku tidak pernah melihat senyum semanis ini sebelumnya." Wajah Rukia memerah. "Alasan ketiga, karena kau selalu ada di dekatku. Kita bekerja di divisi yang sama, sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dari tahun-tahun yang kita lalui bersama itu, aku merasa nyaman bersamamu, rasa nyaman itulah yang membuatku menjatuhkan pilihan padamu. Alasan keempat, karena kau cerewet. Kau selalu mengingatkanku jika berbuat salah, kau tidak segan-segan marah bahkan memukulku saat aku berubah menjadi orang menyedihkan."

Rukia menyengir dan menggumamkan kata maaf. Ichigo melingkarkan tangannya di bahu wanita yang dinikahinya setahun lalu itu, menariknya hingga berada dalam pelukannya. "Dan yang terakhir karena kau apa adanya. Kau tidak pernah berlebihan, tidak mencoba menjadi orang lain di depanku, apa yang kautunjukan padaku adalah dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Setelah itu tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya, hanya pelukan yang semakin erat ditemani keheningan.

"Ichigo..." Rukia bersuara setelah beberapa saat. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mendongak menatap suaminya.

"Ya?" Ichigo membalas tatapan Rukia.

"Kau melupakan alasan kedua," ujar Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang kedua, karena kau tidak ada duanya." Wajah Rukia kembali memerah dan ia segera berpaling untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Dan satu lagi yang membuatku tak bisa lepas darimu." Ichigo mengangkat tangan Rukia dari pangkuan wanita itu, dan merebahkan kepalanya di sana, menyamankan diri berbaring di atas paha istrinya. Secara refleks tangan Rukia bergerak mengelus puncak kepala Ichigo, jemarinya menelusup di antara helaian jingga itu dalam belaian lembut dan teratur.

"Aku selalu suka saat kau mengelus kepalaku," ujar Ichigo. "Aku dapat merasakan kasih sayang dan cintamu dalam setiap belaian yang kauberikan."

Rukia menunduk hingga bibirnya menyentuh telinga Ichigo. " _Aishiteru_ ," bisiknya pelan.

...

 _ **fin**_

...

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca _drabble_ ini.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
